Inside Out
by QueenTigris
Summary: DracoHermione. The new DADA teacher is someone very unexpected... and Draco is VERY unhappy about it. When Hermione overhears a short conversation, her suspicions arouse and she takes action to find out what is going on. CHAPTER FOUR UP!
1. A New Teacher

A/N: My first HP story... I never thought I'd ever write one of these, Harry Potter isn't my favorite book. But then, I came across the Hermione/Draco pairing... and suddenly I had an idea. Yes, this is a Hermione/Draco fic, but it won't be all fluff, I promise. Though fluff is nice, too much of it is bad. So expect lots butt kicking action later on, not to mention when Draco is beaten up in the second chapter... hehe...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters; they belong to J. K. Rowling. (Gee, it feels weird writing Rowling instead of Colfer...)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inside Out  
  
Chapter 1: A New Teacher  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione glanced around the smoky air of Diagon Alley again, typical of the boys to be late. Harry had gone to Ron's before coming to Diagon Alley to meet her, so it was all you could expect of them to be late.  
  
But unbeknownst to Hermione, two cloaked figures were sneaking up on her from behind. She squealed in surprise, confusion, and fear, remembering that Voldemort was at large as she was grabbed from behind and found herself held tight in muscular arms.  
  
"Hermione!" Two deep, masculine voices called in unison.  
  
Hermione quieted and then smiled, returning the hug to her two best friends. "Ron! Harry! Don't scare me like that!" She laughed delightedly.  
  
"Yep, we sure gotcha!" Ron grinned and released her, as did Harry.  
  
She turned around to get a good look at them, looking them both up and down. "Good Merlin! Look at you! You're huge!" She had to shade her eyes as she bent her head back to look at their faces.  
  
Their grins widened. Harry said, "Yeah, we're almost big enough to be your own Crabbe and Goyle. We'll follow you everywhere and laugh at stupid things and run into walls like the real Crabbe and Goyle."  
  
Ron laughed. "Yeah, all you need are minions to help you in your evil plot to make everyone study on weekends!"  
  
The gleeful trio laughed. "Anyways," Hermione said in her business-like tone when she had stopped laughing, "We better get going; you two already wasted enough time by being late. Have you got your lists?"  
  
They both held up pieces of paper.  
  
"Good. Then a quick stop at Gringotts and we're off shopping!" She turned on her heel, ready to start off towards the bank; only problem was she found herself in front of a very unwelcome face.  
  
Draco Malfoy sneered at Harry and Ron, he had not been deprived of the same growth spurts her friends had gone through over the summer and Hermione felt dwarfed with the giants of boys on all sides of her. The boys just glared at each other for a few moments, apparently ignoring her. But then Malfoy's gray-blue eyes turned to Hermione and she stiffened, almost feeling the cold in his icy glare as it touched her. Hermione refused to let herself blush as his eyes traveled down her body, she felt the she would puke all over his fancy, and probably expensive, shoes if he didn't stop looking at her with that considering look in his eyes.  
  
"Well, well, well. It looks like a couple of summer growth spurts have served you well, Granger," His eyes settled on her chest and Hermione cursed her decision of wearing the powder blue sweater with the low neck and tight fit that she had gotten from her aunt her last birthday. Malfoy continued, and Hermione really started to feel sick as she saw the mild interest in his eyes. "Leaving you quite a bit more... voluptuous, if I may say so?"  
  
Then Harry and Ron were in front of her and she blessed them silently for cutting her off from those cold gray eyes.  
  
"You keep away from her, Malfoy." Harry said menacingly.  
  
Malfoy raised one pale eyebrow condescendingly. "I don't believe you have the authority to command me, Potter. As Head Boy, I AM the authority."  
  
Hermione stifled a groan. She had to share power with Malfoy then; she had already told Harry and Ron through her letters that she had been chosen for Head Girl. But she might as well get started with her responsibilities, so she elbowed aside Harry and Ron before either could draw their wands and start threatening.  
  
"Not necessarily, Malfoy." She said, keeping her voice steady and her expression calm as Malfoy's cold eyes settled on her again. "You shouldn't expect to be the only one with a Head position." She tried to meet his gaze, to challenge him. But his eyes were traveling downward again. She shivered, and it wasn't just the cold.  
  
As Malfoy seemed to have finished examining her with his eyes, he stretched his lips in what almost resembled a smile. "I'll be looking forward to it, Miss Granger." He said, responding to her unspoken challenge. Then he pushed past them and stalked off.  
  
Hermione shivered again as she watched his retreating back, there had been something in his eyes when he said those parting words that had scared her dearly.  
  
"Creep." Ron said, watching him go.  
  
Harry frowned. "You okay, Mione?"  
  
She nodded, turning away as Malfoy turned a corner. "C'mon, we've got things to do."  
  
Harry and Ron shrugged as they followed her up the alley.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron and Harry hauled at the heavy trunk, just barely able to lift it off the floor.  
  
"Geez, Hermione! What have you got in this bloody thing?" Ron panted.  
  
Hermione blushed and shrugged from her seat. "Oh, you know, girl stuff."  
  
Somehow, after several minutes of much pushing and hauling, and cursing from Ron, the boys were able to get the trunk onto the shelf where the baggage was kept above the train seats. Harry and Ron plunked down on either side of her as the Hogwarts Express soared over the tracks, both of them were breathing heavily.  
  
"Thanks, guys," She said while getting up, "But I gotta go." She waved at them as she left the compartment; their returned waves weren't quite so enthusiastic due to their drained energy. Hermione headed down the hall to where the Perfects would be.  
  
Upon entry, she was greeted by the usual group of Perfects, all of which were talking and gossiping amongst themselves. When she looked around, she despaired to see the only open seat was next to the window. But it wasn't the window that bothered her, it was who she would have to sit next to. Malfoy leaned casually against the cushions, his arms propped behind him along the top of the seat. He made no move to make room for her when she sat down, forcing her to squish against the glass or squish against Malfoy. Obviously, she chose the glass.  
  
Malfoy smirked as she settled herself. "You're late, Granger."  
  
She ignored him, staring out the window. He wasn't worth her patience.  
  
"So, which of your boyfriends were you squandering your time with, Potter or Weasley? Or maybe you figured out how to kiss two people at once?"  
  
Hermione turned and glared at him. She abhorred the idea of ever kissing Ron or Harry, they were close friends, be never meant to be THAT close. But when her brown eyes met his gray ones, she felt her cheeks flush. He had that look in his eyes again.  
  
Hermione swallowed and looked away, resolving to stay silent for the rest of the ride, and to never look Malfoy in the eye again.  
  
~*~  
  
"Gosh, it sure feels great to be home again, doesn't it?" Harry said while finishing his breakfast.  
  
Ron nodded. "Mmep." He said around a mouthful of food.  
  
Hermione decided to let Ron's disregard for good table manners slide this time. She straightened on her bench in the clamorous Great Hall. "I wonder who our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is." She frowned when she saw the empty seat at the teacher's table.  
  
Ron and Harry followed her gaze and both shrugged. "I dunno," Harry said, "But whoever it is sure made us buy a lot of books."  
  
"Yeah." Ron said after finally swallowing. "Might as well have made us buy a whole bloody library. The books were expensive, too. I hardly had enough money for Fred and George's shop; even with that discount they gave us."  
  
"Well, we'll find out I guess, since we all have Defense Against the Dark Arts first." Hermione said as she got up from the table.  
  
Ron and Harry followed her. When they entered the classroom no one but the students were present. Hermione frowned, looking at the empty desk. When she saw Harry and Ron had already found their seats there was only one seat left, in between Ron and... Malfoy. Fabulous. Was Malfoy planning it out so she had to sit next to him all the time? She sighed as she took her seat, just as the doors opened to admit the new teacher. Everyone turned to see the new arrival, the room had gone quiet so she could hear Malfoy curse under his breath next to her. Curious as to what had provoked such language, she turned around and gasped in surprise herself.  
  
Walking down the aisle towards the new desk at the front of the room was what looked like an older version of Draco Malfoy. The same ferret-ish face, calm gray eyes, and hair color. But there were differences. His hair was longer, almost as long as Professor Snape's and tied in a small pony tail at the nape of his neck. He was also of stronger build than Malfoy, a well- shaped body with quite a selection of muscles was noticeable under his night black robe.  
  
"Good morning, class!" The Malfoy look-alike said, smiling good humouredly. Hermione blinked, a smile like that was something she had thought never to see on a face so much like Malfoy's. "I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. You may refer to me as Professor Malfoy."  
  
There were gasps and murmurings as the surname was recognized. Hermione chanced a glance at Malfoy beside her. He was paler than usual and trying his best to look small. She almost smiled, this could get interesting.  
  
"Now," Continued Professor Malfoy, "As I know many of you are wondering, I am indeed related to Draco Malfoy, who happens to be attending this very class."  
  
The murmuring grew louder and heads turned to look at the mentioned wizard. Hermione noticed he was sinking lower into his seat.  
  
She leaned over and whispered almost spitefully, "What's wrong, Malfoy?"  
  
He glared at her. "None of your business, so just back off, mudblood." He whispered back harshly.  
  
She scowled at the word, but when she turned her attention back to the new teacher she found he was standing over her. She panicked, had what she said to Malfoy angered his relative? The anger of an older Malfoy was not one of the things she ever wanted to endure in her life. But no, his glare wasn't directed at her, but at Malfoy.  
  
"What was that I heard?" The professor said, his eyes narrowing.  
  
She saw Malfoy's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed and shook his head.  
  
The professor leaned down until the two Malfoys were almost nose to nose. "Just because I'm your uncle doesn't mean I'll be going easy on you, Draco."  
  
Malfoy twitched, fear visible in his eyes. Hermione marveled at this, and at how young her new professor looked now that he was closer. He looked to be only in his mid-twenties or younger, but that would make him a whole two decades younger than Lucius, who must be his brother.  
  
"Answer my question, Draco."  
  
She watched as Malfoy swallowed again. "H-how did you... get out of Azkaban?" He whispered.  
  
Hermione knew it was only meant for the Professor's ears but she was close enough to hear. She wondered if Professor Malfoy was another follower of Voldemort, his actions to support which would have landed him in Azkaban. If that was so, then he could lead to trouble. Did Dumbledore know?  
  
Hermione watched the Professor's eyebrow twitch and he whispered something, but she couldn't hear.  
  
Professor Malfoy straightened. "Fifty points from Slytherin, I will not tolerate any such bad language while you are under my watch."  
  
They were good words to hear, but Hermione still watched him suspiciously as class progressed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hehe... Draco has an uncle! I'm so evil... But you'll have to wait to find out why Draco feared his anger so much. I have the next chapter written, just have to type it up. 


	2. The Plan

A/N: So sorry! I didn't mean to get this up so late. I got mixed up with homework and stuff. I had a whole bunch of long term projects assigned and I needed to get them done. Sorry about that! But I'm done now, so I've finally gotten around to typing this up. Enjoy!  
  
Replies to Reviewers:  
  
PrincessPunk: (shrinks) I... I'm glad you like it so much....  
  
Ami-gryffindor89: Hehe... yeeees, it is indeed fun to see Draco get yelled at... hehe...  
  
Soccergirl2044: Don't worry; I intend to keep Draco as much in character as possible. It's very difficult, but I'll do my best to keep him true to himself.  
  
Thanks peoples!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or anything mentioned within them, that all belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inside Out  
  
Chapter 2: The Plan  
  
~*~  
  
"Are you sure you heard right?" Harry asked for the hundredth and thirteenth time.  
  
"Yes, yes. I already told you everything." Hermione said, feeling like a criminal with the interrogation Ron and Harry were putting her through.  
  
"So... our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is the brother of Malfoy's father?" Ron shuddered in disgust.  
  
She nodded.  
  
Harry nodded. "If he was in Azkaban... that is enough information to make us cautious of him. If he escaped from Azkaban or something..."  
  
"He couldn't have escaped, he'd have to have been let out. Otherwise it would be all over the papers."  
  
Ron spoke up. "But if he really is serving Voldemort, how do we find out without giving ourselves away?"  
  
The three friends grew silent, contemplating this. Harry's invisibility cloak was Hermione's first idea, but she put it away as too dangerous and obvious. If he did serve Voldemort he would probably be expecting that. She chewed her lip, her mind wandering. Suddenly she remembered what she had seen in a pair of cold grey eyes the other day. If she had seen right... a plan started to formulate.  
  
"I think... I have an idea." Hermione scratched her chin contemplatively.  
  
Ron and Harry looked up. "'Kay Mione. What's the plan?"  
  
She squirmed, this plan involved something she had hoped NEVER to have to do... "Well, it won't really concern you."  
  
The two boys were instantly indignant. "What do you mean? We have to be part of this!"  
  
"No, I have to do this on my own. I can't think of a safer way."  
  
"So it's safe?" Harry and Ron were very suspicious.  
  
"It's safer than sneaking around with the invisibility cloak."  
  
The boys exchanged glances. "So what is this plan of yours, Mione?" Harry inquired almost casually.  
  
"I can't tell you." She drew herself up obstinately. If she told them they would never let her do it, they'd lock her up if they had to.  
  
But their expected reaction was instantaneous. "Why not?!"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I better get started now though." She stood up to leave her private quarters in which they had been talking.  
  
"We're coming with you!" They chorused and got up as well.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "You can't, it's already past your curfews. I can only go out because it's about the time I should do my nightly patrols." She left quickly before either of the boys could protest further.  
  
Once out in the corridors she quickly headed down the nearest staircase. She had a good guess as to where the Head Boy was, and finding him tonight before Pansy Parkinson got around to him was vital to her plan. She turned the last corner, to find the torch-lit hallway empty. As Hermione neared the door to Professor Malfoy's office she heard voices from inside.  
  
"...didn't like it but... cleared of all charges when they discovered..."  
  
Hermione pressed her ear to the door, trying to hear better.  
  
Malfoy spoke from inside. "But if father ever finds out you're here, he won't hesitate to kill you."  
  
The professor sounded amused of Lucius posing as a threat. "I can't wait for the day... anyways, you better get going Draco, time for you to fulfill your duties."  
  
As goodbyes were being exchanged Hermione pulled away from the door and made her way slowly down the hall, as if she had only been passing by. When the door opened she turned around to look at Malfoy with a carefully-made surprised expression.  
  
"Malfoy," She said almost pleasantly. "Just the person I was looking for."  
  
The Head Boy scowled. "What do you want, mu--" he stopped and his eyes flickered to the door he had just left. "Granger." He finished.  
  
She stepped closer, her feelings of disgust carefully hidden from her expression. "I have a proposition for you."  
  
Malfoy raised an inquisitive pale eyebrow, his face was purely condescending. "Oh?"  
  
She took another step towards him, hiding her nervousness. How could she say this without arousing his suspicion? Time for those theater classes her parents had made her take to finally become useful. "I... have been noticing you... lately." The moment the words left her mouth she thought her dinner would follow. But she contained herself and gave Malfoy's body a meaningful glance, even though behind the act she was completely disgusted with herself.  
  
Malfoy's other eyebrow followed its mate to his hair line. "Is that so, Granger?"  
  
"Y-yes." She forced herself to take another step. She watched as that considering look entered his eyes again and his gaze traveled down her body.  
  
"I was wondering... if..." She tried, but she couldn't say it.  
  
His eyes came up to meet hers; Hermione flinched and took an involuntary step back. Malfoy's thin lips twitched into a smirk and he followed her retreat with a step forward. The look in his eyes was that of a predator that had spotted the weakest of the herd. She had shown him fear, weakness, there was no escaping his eyes.  
  
Hermione took another step back, fighting to regain her composure. But Draco followed no matter how many steps she took. All too soon Hermione found her back against the wall, preventing any further retreat. Malfoy stood above her, much too close for comfort.  
  
"What were you wondering?"  
  
Hermione forced herself to meet his gaze. What she saw in those icy gray eyes terrified her, but she tried to regain her poise nonetheless. "I, I... w-was..." She stopped and swallowed, it was no use. She tried to look away, but couldn't. His gray-blue eyes were inescapable. He stared down at her, not a glare, but a stare. Hermione thought she would start to hyperventilate if he kept that up. But what he did next was worse.  
  
Malfoy bent down till his face was closer than she had hoped it ever to be. Then his lips met hers and suddenly her entire body felt like ice, frozen with terror. Hermione shivered and her eyes closed, feeling an icy jolt travel down her spine. But despite all that, it felt good; better than anything she thought could be coming from Draco Malfoy. In fact, it felt amazing.  
  
Not even realizing what she was doing, Hermione kissed him back, almost forgetting who he was. But it ended all too soon and Malfoy pulled away; seemingly satisfied with himself.  
  
"Is that what you were wondering about?" Malfoy said with a faint trace of a scathing tone, his gaze as intense as ever.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth, only to close it several moments later when no sound came out. Words were currently beyond her, much less a coherent sentence. She decided to nod; maybe she could still manipulate the situation to still fulfill the needs of her plan.  
  
A smirk began on his face, but was wiped away by surprise as he was plowed over by an invisible force. But as Malfoy was knocked to the floor, an invisibility cloak fell away. Ron and Harry had caught up to her under the cloak, and were currently beating Malfoy purple on the floor.  
  
It took her a second to regain her senses, she could panic later. "Stop!" She yelled, but to no heed. "Stop! Twenty points from Gryffindor, both of you! Now STOP!!!"  
  
Both Harry and Ron froze with their fists raised. They looked at her with genuine surprise and confusion on their faces.  
  
"But, but that's not fair!" Ron spluttered.  
  
"Of course it is." Hermione said authoritively. "It's against the rules to beat up fellow students. Now, get off Mal—Draco." She finished using Malfoy's first name, hoping the Head Boy heard it.  
  
Both the boys blinked and reluctantly released Malfoy, who groaned painfully. "Hermione, he deserved everything we gave him and more. He shouldn't have—have--" Harry's voice caught. "He shouldn't have touched you." Pure disgust showed on his face and on Ron's who looked rather green.  
  
The Head Girl pushed past her friends and helped Malfoy up while she spoke. "And what if I wanted him to do that?"  
  
Harry and Ron stared at her.  
  
She fixed them with a glare. "If I hadn't wanted him to do that I would have already hexed him into next year, which I didn't. I can take care of myself, you know."  
  
Hermione turned her back on the confused boys and helped Malfoy to his feet. His power to scare her into a stupor was diminished as his eyes were slightly dazed and he needed her support to stand. Those few moments it had taken Hermione to compose herself had cost him dearly. His gum was bleeding, a thin stream of crimson trailing from the edge of his mouth. Hermione wiped this away with a handkerchief to hold over his bleeding nose and led him away to the infirmary, leaving her friends to stare disbelievingly at her retreating back.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione sighed with relief after she had turned the corner and checked to make sure she wasn't being followed. But the first part of her plan hadn't been finished yet, so she led Malfoy into an empty classroom instead of her supposed destination. It turned out to be an empty classroom, so she sat Malfoy down on a vacant seat and sat beside him.  
  
Now that he looked so much less dangerous and powerful with his smirk gone, her plan could be executed much more easily. If everything went right, getting information out of Malfoy about his uncle would be easy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Ohhhhhh.... How could I be so evil? Must I end this chapter here and now? Oh well, I have to get to my other stories, or else the readers of THOSE will get mad at me. Really, being an author can be very pressuring. Chow!  
  
~QueenTigris~ 


	3. The Chapter that Links to the Next

A/N: Oh my gosh! Sorry peoples! I didn't mean to be gone for so long. You've probably already forgotten me by now... lol... Anyways, I FINALLY wrote up the third chapter! Mark your calendars!  
  
Replies to Reviewers:  
  
softballtitan009: Listen, I appreciate that you actually tried to be reasonable about it, but I'm getting really tired of this 'you flamed my friend' stuff. I'm not trying to be mean here, I'm trying to reason with you people. At least, from what I can see, you seem to be the most mature of all the people that have been lashing back at me just for that little flame. The review that I sent Troubled-Ego were my thoughts on her/his story, why must you get so angry about it? If you guys don't have enough self-confidence to be able to deal with that, and maybe use that to try and refine your writing skills, then I can only think less of you. I get that you feel that you must stand up for your friends and all that, and I'd have to say I retain some respect for you for actually explaining yourself and trying to sound reasonable, but there are some people out there that are flaming me just for the purpose of getting back at me. What's even worse is that I haven't even heard from Troubled- Ego, and if anyone, it's his/her business if she/he has a problem with my criticism. Listen, there's nothing worse than a flamer like that, I really don't see any sense in the sort of flames I've been getting and it only gives me pity for that person that would get that worked up over something that they could use to help them. I mean, you can only wonder what they're actually like in real life.  
  
My annoyance is not to you in particular, softballtitan, but to your friends and whatever that have been only showing their insolence by giving me these flames that are only degrading themselves. I really don't mind if I'm flamed, it's a chance to enhance my abilities as a writer because I can listen to the opinions of others. But when these flames contain nothing of relevance and are just saying, in essence: 'You flamed this so- and-so, I hate you because of it, and you stink like stinky poo on a hot summer day'. It just makes absolutely no sense that these friends of yours (I would assume) must be so ignorant and they make themselves sound like such absolute... idiots, if I must use that word. I wonder if they even bother to READ the stories they're flaming, it's nonsense.  
  
So, softballtitan, I do truly appreciate your maturity through this all and that you have said that you truly do like my story. It means much to me to know that there are people out there that actually DO read the stories when they're telling a writer off, and I appreciate that you were so mature about it. Thank you for listening, and if you could, it would be kind of you to tell your friends (I would assume they are, please don't kill me for saying) to stop flaming me and at least read this. If you are their friend then if you would please talk to them, I would think they would listen to you more than me, their supposed 'enemy'. And many thanks, I appreciate your admiration for my work and I do hope that you continue to read.  
  
ghypscee: A devious Hermione is a dangerous Hermione. . You'll be seeing more of that in later chapters, worry not. Thank you for the review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Really now, I can't have been gone long enough for ya'll to forget THAT, eh?

Inside Out  
  
Chapter 3: The Chapter that Links to the NextHermione took her time returning to her common room, smug that her plan was going into action successfully so far and proud that she had been able to strike up enough self-control so she had been able to restrain herself from slapping Draco throughout the whole ordeal.  
  
Harry and Ron were the only ones occupying the common room when she entered with the slightest creak of the hinges on the fat lady's portrait. Her two best friends sprung out of their seats like they had been sitting on one of Fred and George's newest creations, exploding whoopee cushions.  
  
"Hermione!" They chorused; a hint of their previous impatience in waiting for her in their expressions.  
  
She just smiled and nodded slightly, keeping up a victorious and smug air. "Everything went according to plan."  
  
The boys looked utterly confused. "You don't mean—"Ron started, unbelieving.  
  
Hermione glared at him coolly, a message to keep his mouth shut. "Listen, just trust me." She said quietly, incase anyone in the dorms was still awake. "I've got a plan, a way to get information on Professor Malfoy in the safest way possible."  
  
"Safest?" Harry said skeptically, his eyebrows disappearing past his messy hairline.  
  
Hermione sighed, wincing. "Well, maybe not the most... enjoyable way, but it's safer than sneaking around and asking suspicious questions."  
  
Harry's eyebrows came down in an obstinate scowl and Ron snorted. "You've gotta be kidding me!" Ron tried to laugh but that didn't last long as he saw the serious looks of his two friends.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. "I'm going with Draco to Hogsmeade this weekend—"She started to explain.  
  
"WHAT?!?" Was the spontaneous interruption.  
  
"—And I need you guys to keep quiet about our little plan, okay?" She paused as a thought came to her. "... In fact, just act as normally as possible. If you start acting indifferent to me and Draco being together he might find it suspicious."  
  
"So we'll punch his lights out—"  
  
"—And curse him with every spell we know—"  
  
"And threaten him till he goes crying for his Mommy!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, I wouldn't encourage you to hurt him, but in essence, yes, that's precisely what I'd like you to do. If I know Draco, he likes intimidating you two especially, and I'm sure he'd draw pleasure from thinking he has control over something you don't, but want. Namely, me."  
  
Harry nodded, trying his best to understand, but he was still frowning.  
  
"I... don't get it." Ron said simply.  
  
Hermione sighed in exasperation and sent her eyes heaven-ward. She glanced at the clock. "Anyway, it's getting late. We should go to bed." With that, she spun on her heel and walked off. When she had reached the stairs that had led up to the girls' dormitories where her perfect quarters resided, she turned. "Good night." She said before disappearing up the staircase, leaving her friends to do nothing but head for their own room."Snorkleworm flapjacks."  
  
The statue stepped aside silently, letting the Slytherin enter.  
  
Once inside, Draco ignored the greetings of his couple housemates that were still awake and hanging around in the common room. He went directly to his private room, closing and locking the door behind him.  
  
Draco let himself gracefully flop onto his bed, turning over onto his back and folding his hands under his head. He went over all that had happened that day, trying to figure out all his possible benefits and disadvantages.  
  
Potter and the Weasel obviously did not want him near Granger, and were willing to start a fight over it... knowing that, he could likely get them into trouble with ease. But was that worth going out with a Gryffindor? Of course, Granger could supply a benefit by herself. What with her latest... developments, surely...  
  
Draco let that thought trail, for there were other girls still prettier than her, Slytherin girls. But then again, he was becoming bored with the lot of them, they just weren't very interesting to him. One thing about Granger was that she was different; and if her grades could prove anything, perhaps he could actually have a conversation with her that was up to his level, unlike the Slytherin girls. But no, Granger was a Gryffindor! Not to mention a mudblood.  
  
It was then that a tapping at his window interrupted his thoughts. Draco sat up to see his father's intimidating- looking horn owl, it had a vanilla colored envelope in its beak and it was scratching at his window with one taloned foot.  
  
"What could my father want now?" He muttered, hopping up from his bed.  
  
Once Draco had opened the window the bird flapped its wings and glided across his room to perch on his bed post while dropping the letter upon his pillow. He picked up the envelope on the back of which his name was scrawled in a smooth, refined hand, his father's hand.  
  
Draco already had an idea of the letter's contents as he opened the envelope. His eyes darted over the neat writing several times, a snarl forming on his lips. At last, he ripped up the letter and threw the remains into his personal fireplace opposite his bed.  
  
The letter burned and crumpled and curled in on its self but the destruction of just a petty piece of paper left Draco with no condolence. His blood still boiled with contempt and disgust.  
  
However kindly and fatherly Lucius may try to portray his intentions, Draco found nothing kind about it. His fists clenched and he ground his teeth together, turning to the horn owl perched by his bed, waiting for Draco's return reply to his father's letter.  
  
"Get out, you bloody bird!" He swatted at it, scaring it off his bed post, and shooed it back out the window. Draco slammed the window closed and the bewildered bird fluttered away into the night.  
  
Draco turned his back on it and plopped back onto his bed. He looked towards the fireplace where only the ashes of the letter remained.  
  
_"... the ceremony must be soon, my son. If you were to bring home a lovely young lady by then... perhaps I could arrange for you a good position among... think of the possibilities, Draco. I will be sitting at his right hand whilst if things go well with you, you may take a seat just next to me. Partners under Him..."_  
  
Draco scowled, remembering the contents of the letter. His father was pushing him into something he no longer wanted a part of; he didn't want to be like his father— at least not in the way Lucius was trying to make him.  
  
The young Malfoy sat there for several minutes, fuming over his position. If he didn't do something soon he would be trapped...  
  
It was then that he realized something, perhaps Granger would be more useful than he had at first realized...  
  
Draco smiled his famous, slow smirk.A/N: Heh heh heh... 


	4. Hogsmeade

A/N: Remember me? I wouldn't be all that surprised if you didn't. I actually wrote this chapter up a while ago but never got around to uploading it. Hope you enjoy it!

Replies to Selected Reviewers:

softballtitan009: Thank you! Seriously, I appreciate your maturity. Keep reviewing!

Pol Dryd: Since when has Draco _not_ been an egotistical bastard? 0.0

Disclaimer: Nope, not me.

> > > > > > >

Inside Out

Chapter Four: Hogsmeade

> > > > > > >

To Hermione's surprise— and everyone else's for that matter— Draco greeted her in the Great Hall at breakfast the next morning.

"Hermione." He had said from behind her, startling her enough to make her drop her spoon. Nearly the entire Gryffindor table spun around with her to gape at the Slytherin.

Somehow, Draco was smiling warmly, seemingly undaunted by the stares he was getting. "Good morning," he said and handed her a rectangular box he had been holding under his arm.

Hermione stared at him for a moment before she recovered; she took the silver box from him, smiling back. "Oh... Draco, I wasn't expecting..."

He waved a hand dismissively. "Never mind that, it's for you." With that he turned on his heel and strode back to the Slytherin table, looking as if nothing odd had occurred.

The entire Gryffindor table watched him go. Hermione, astonished herself, turned back to her breakfast and began inspecting the box. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see that everyone was staring at her— especially Harry and Ron.

She looked up suddenly, glaring around at everyone. "Well? What are you all looking at? Have I grown a tail or something?" Thankfully, everyone averted their eyes; but the murmuring began.

Ron leaned in close so he could whisper in her ear. "What did you do to him? Put a love spell on him?"

Hermione blushed. "Um... not exactly." She looked at the box again, wondering if there was some sort of curse on it that would explode in her face when she opened it.

She swallowed and pulled the green ribbon off, knowing the rest of the Gryffindors were probably watching her out of the corner of their eyes. When she carefully lifted the lid, she was half-surprised to find she was holding a box of chocolate truffles.

"Do you think they're poisoned?" Harry asked, peering over her shoulder.

Hermione shrugged and closed the box, putting it aside.

> > >

Such occurrences with Draco as that of the chocolate truffles became common over the next week. The next day he gave her a rose, enchanted so it would never wilt; the day after that he took Hermione on a walk through the grounds, his arm draped casually across her shoulders. Thankfully, he didn't try for much conversation— she didn't know how well she could hold up the act if she had to talk too much.

The entire school was talking about it— even the teachers seemed interested. Professor Malfoy even seemed pleased with Draco's strange change in character.

As for Harry and Ron... well, they were Harry and Ron. She had had to break up more than one heated 'conversation' between Draco and the two.

> > >

On Saturday, Hermione woke up with a very anxious feeling churning her stomach. Today was the day she was to go to Hogsmeade— with Draco. There were no classes today, so she was in no rush. She chose her outfit carefully— ignoring the voice nagging her from the back of her mind that she was wasting her time on purpose.

Remembering how much Draco had liked it, she wore the tight blue sweater she had been wearing in Diagon Alley that first day. Then, after nearly an hour of debating with herself, she chose a pair of black pants to go with it.

As she was spelling her hair into an acceptable condition, a knock sounded on her door. "Hermione?"

It was Ginny.

"Yes?"

"Harry and Ron are getting really antsy down in the common room. I suggest you hurry up and get down there before they motivate a lynching for Malfoy— he's waiting for you down the hall outside the portrait."

Hermione's heart sank. A part of her had been hoping he would forget about Hogsmeade— after all, he had been half-conscious with a concussion when she had asked him. "I'll be right there!" She called.

Ron and Harry were pacing before the fireplace when she arrived downstairs a couple minutes later.

Harry looked up as she came down the steps. "Malfoy's waiting." He said bitterly.

Ron was scowling. "You know, I don't think you should—"

Hermione held up a hand, aware of the other Gryffindors in the room. "What I should or should not do is none of your business, Ron." She said, giving him a warning look and a meaningful glance at the other people in the room.

Harry and Ron got the picture, though they took to it grudgingly. They stepped aside to let her pass.

Draco was indeed waiting for her at the end of the corridor, as Ginny had said. He turned when he heard the portrait snap shut and strolled over, that weirdly warm smile on his face.

"So, that's where the entrance to Gryffindor Tower is," he said, "I thought it was somewhere in this corridor."

Hermione forced herself to meet his eyes. Despite the convincing smile, his eyes seemed oddly guarded. "Hello, Draco," she said, marveling at how easily the pleasant tone came off her tongue now. A week ago she had been struggling.

Draco stopped in front of her, eyeing her outfit. He remembered the shirt. He made himself look up at her face, reminding himself he was supposed to be _polite_. He discovered she was blushing.

"I trust you have had your breakfast, Hermione?" He heard himself say; he wanted to hurry up and get to Hogsmeade where there would be plenty of people to see them together. He wondered in the back of his mind if she noticed that aboutninety percentof the time he spent with her he spent in the sight of others. Perhaps she did, but she'd have to be very paranoid to pick up on the clues.

She nodded in answer and Draco started to lead her down the hall. He casually wrapped an arm around her shoulders, feeling how tense she was. He knew very well how good an actor he was— acting was an un-acclaimed art among the aristocrats he had grown up with— but he still wondered whether Granger picked up on it. But then again, he doubted it mattered. Unless he was incredibly overestimating her, then she wasn't going out with him because she liked him.

Draco was soon leading Hermione out of the castle and up to the seemingly horse-less carriage that awaited them. Also awaiting them was Professor Snape. He felt Hermione go tenser still beneath his arm.

"Hello, Professor," he said as they approached.

Snape nodded in greeting, eyeing Hermione suspiciously. "Good morning, Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger," he said, "I've been assigned as your chaperone for your visit to Hogsmeade today." In his usual way, Professor Snape turned on his heel and mounted the carriage.

Draco led Hermione the rest of the way to the carriage but stopped her from following Snape. In her puzzled gaze, he hopped up on the carriage step, reached inside, and hopped down again with a box in his arms.

Smiling at her, he held out the box and opened the lid. The paranoid little voice in the back of his mind was telling him that he was going to scare away the most essential component of his plans— Hermione— by overwhelming her with gifts. But had he ever me a girl that didn't like being spoiled?

Draco watched as Hermione's eyes widened as she lifted out the lush, velvet cloak. It was snow white, lined and embroidered with a deep evergreen that complemented her doe brown eyes. He had debated over the colors for a long time but was sure he had made the right choice as he saw her eyes dance.

"Draco," she said, almost breathless, "This is too much..."

"Nonsense," He answered, closing the box, "It's already getting cold and that cloak is just what you need." He took the soft cloth from her hands and swung it around behind her. She stiffened at his touch as he knotted it around her neck.

She smiled slightly as she arranged it around her shoulders. "Thank you," she said, nothing but politeness in her tone now.

Draco shrugged and helped her into the carriage.

Hogsmeade was a quiet town but Draco knew enough of his father's spies were around to ensure he heard— if he hadn't already— of his son's outing with a mudblood.

Draco led Hermione to a little restaurant/inn in the middle of town and showed her to a reserved table; the man who ran the place— a Mr. Rothschild— was in fact on of his father's top information-getters.

Snape soon excused himself, saying he had an errand to run. That left the two of them alone, and with a very uncomfortable silence.

Draco looked across the table at Hermione, who was sitting uneasily, staring at her hands. He racked his brain for something to talk about— you couldn't just kiss a girl right off, girls didn't tend to like that as much as being sort of 'tricked' into it.

But Hermione saved him the trouble and spoke first. "So... It must be weird having an Uncle as a Professor..." She said, looking up to meet his eyes.

He shrugged. "He's really a pretty okay guy— it's kind of hard to be awkward around him, anyways, at least for me."

She looked at him curiously for a moment. "What do you mean by that?"

Draco shrugged again. "Well, I guess he just doesn't leave much room for awkwardness..." He paused, wondering where he was going with this. "Granted, you have to be careful around him with certain subjects..." He trailed off.

"Well, what 'certain subjects' do you mean?" Hermione persisted, playing the curious one.

Draco shook his head, dampening a girl's spirits with morbid stories was not the way to do it when you wanted to kiss them. "Anyways," he said, making sure he made eye contact, "Tell me something, Hermione. Do you like to fly?"

Hermione blinked at him. "Well, I don't do it that often, really... You see, I'm not very good at it." She shrugged.

Draco nodded, leaning just a little closer across the table. "Well, I was just wondering if perhaps you'd like to come flying with me tomorrow."

She looked down— possibly to hide a blush, or dismay. "Well, of course, I'd love to, Draco." When she looked up again, Draco was much closer than she remembered.

He reached out and Hermione willed herself not to flinch. She felt his fingers tenderly brush her cheek.

Draco leaned in closer still; he could see Mr. Rothschild approaching out of the corner of his eye. "Are you afraid of me, Hermione?" he whispered to her.

She glanced downwards. "No, Draco, of course not..."

But she was holding her breath. Draco gave her the most convincing smile he could. "Hermione," he stroked her cheek with his thumb, "I don't want you to be afraid of me." He then leaned in the rest of the way and kissed her gently. He smiled inwardly as he felt her give in under his lips. And they were directly in the sight of Mr. Rothschild. Luscius Malfoy would know every detail by evening.

> > > > > > >

A/N: Well? Who liked it? Review!


End file.
